


Cold Ground

by StupidPoetry



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Funeral, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 01:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12495232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidPoetry/pseuds/StupidPoetry
Summary: This is not the first death she’s seen, just the first she remembers, and she feels hollow.





	Cold Ground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quecksilver_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quecksilver_Eyes/gifts).



look into something cold and sharp and broken behind her eyes as they toss the dirt into their graves, and her mouth, a perfect shade of scarlet red, curls into a polite smile as people approach. she smells of iron and weapons and floral perfume. people stay away from her, giving her space or just being scared of her perfectly white teeth, her dress and her gloves, all black, hair pulled back perfectly, not a strand sticking out. a few men in black suits grab the shovels, and she stills her anxious hands, almost reaching out for one too. she sees something in the distance for a moment and quickly looks away. the wind blows, and she exhales.  
there is nothing behind her eyes as she buries her siblings, buries those who made her want to believe that her dreams were real, that she had a homeland which has never been bombed to come back to and that lions could speak the truth and give hope. this is not the first death she’s seen, just the first she remembers, and she feels hollow.  
But she stays and she lives. And some day, when it’s a little too late, she remembers.


End file.
